Only True Love
by krOniC LiL kaijUu
Summary: Umm, this is about Sakura and her love for Li, but she never tell him since the 1st grade. Oh yeah, the two love birds meet in kinder. This is a song fic. And ya, your gonna find out on what happens.


Story title: One True Love  
Author: PuRpLebLoSsOm  
  
Authors Notes: This is a story I thought up and I'm using the characters of Cardcaptors, ( dubbed name) or  
Card Captor Sakura. I don't own Card Captor Sakura or Cardcaptors, Clamp does. This story is only written  
for pleasure. Anyway, Sakura met Li when they were in Kindergaten in my story. They are presently, in the  
7th grade and are around the age of 13. Li is ordinary, like Sakura. There are no cards and no magic.   
This is my story so it's going to be runned my way. By the title, you have a hint about what this story  
will explain. Well, okay I got the idea of writing this story, because that's what happened to me. So,  
basically this story was based on what to me when I like this boy. Basically, I thought my experience  
would be a great story, so I decided to write this. Oh yeah, and I picked a specific song for this story.   
You might now it. The title is 'I Just Can't Help Myself' by, Nobody's Angel. Apparently, my experience  
never ended happily as this is. I never knew how he felt, but I'm dedicating this story to him.  
  
  
------------------------------------  
Sakura is in her room loking at photos of her past. She found a picture of her in kindergaten,  
sitting with a boy. " Li..." Sakura said to herself softly as she places a finger on the picture. She  
turns the page to 1st grade. ( the album was has pictures in place by what happen when she was in school)   
Li was in the picture with his friends. Sakura is staring at him and blushing, in the picture. Sakura,   
then has a flashback.  
  
*' I Just Can't Help Myself; song starts playing*  
*Flash*  
" Madison I weally wike Li." Little Sakura said to her best friend, all giddy.  
  
~You smile a lot,   
It makes me wonder  
What your thinking of ,cuz~  
  
  
" Aww, Li and Sakura sitting in a twee." Madison teased Sakura. Madison, then picks up her little camer and take's a picture of the   
class. Sakura is staring at Li and blushing.  
  
~Baby, your always on my mind.~  
  
* end of flashback*  
  
  
  
Sakura turns the page to 2nd grade. There was a picture of Li and Sakura at a Christmas program. Their  
parents took the picture.  
  
~And right now I want you with me  
Here by my side..........~  
  
*flash*  
" Come on, Sakura, stand next to Li." Aiden, Sakura's dad said. " Li stand near Sakura, so mommy can take  
you picture with her." Li's mom said. Sakura looked really reluctant to stand tere with Li. Actually, she  
was happy and blushed a little.   
*flash of the camera*  
Li's mom took the picture. After that they both ran behind their parents. The two parents just talked and  
laughed.   
  
~I just can't help myself   
I'm falling in love with you. ( love, love with you)~  
  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
~It doesn't matter what you say  
Or what you do ( no matter you say, no matter what you do)~  
  
Sakura turns the page to 3rd grade. There was a picture of Li making trouble to Sakura. Sakura laughed at  
the thought of what had happen.  
  
*flash*  
" Li, stop bugging me!" Sakura said to Li.  
  
~Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand  
Oh, I~  
  
" Why? What you gonna do?" Li said as he makes a face at Sakura.  
Then, Sakura snaps and starts chasing after him. Madison if around the corner and snaps a picture of the event.  
" Ugh! Li I'll get you!" Sakura screams, really mad, but inside she is happy to be around him.  
  
~... I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you.~  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
~I don't know if I   
Could tell the world   
Just how I'm feeling...cuz~  
  
Sakura starts to look sad as she turns the album page to the 4th grade pictures. Li isn't in any of the   
pictures. 'Li transferred to another school that year,' Sakura thought.   
  
*flash*  
  
~I wanna be sure  
You feel the same~  
  
" What?! Li is gone?!" Sakura asks Madison, really feeling shocked and sad. " Yeah, he transferred schools   
for fourth grade. I'm really sorry, Sakura, I know you really liked him." Madison said to her dear, sad friend.  
  
~The more that I think about it  
You need to know ( you need to know)~  
  
Sakura is crying now and felt like her heart was riped out and put into a blender. ( --gross I know) She ran to   
the bathroom to get some privacy.   
  
~There's no other way no, no, oh, oh~  
  
I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you ( love, love with you)  
It doesn't matter what you say   
Or what you do ( no matter what you say, no matter what you do)  
  
~Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand  
Oh, I  
... I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you.~  
  
* end of flashback*  
  
A single, clear tear ran down Sakura's soft skin. ' I miss you so much, Li,' Sakura thought sadly. She  
sat by her window and stared into the dark sky.   
  
~You must have been sent...   
You must have been sent  
From heaven above~`  
  
  
She moved her eyes to see all the stars staring down on her.   
The moon bright in the sky, shining on the city. Sakura closes her eyes shut and let tear fall down her cheeks.  
She opened them and thought about Li. 'I wonder how you look like. Do you remember me? You probably don't.'  
Sakura thought. She sat there by the window, silently.   
  
~Your everything I've ever dreamed of  
To good to be true  
No, I don't think so  
  
Baby, no~  
  
  
She was lost in her thoughts as she was staring onto   
nothing in the sky, but how what might Li look like. She blinked as she was brought back to reality. Sakura grabs  
a tissue and blows her nose and turns the page of the album. " 5th grade..." Sakura said to herself in a soft  
tone. Li was still in his other school. " I can't believe I ever forgotten about you, Li. I remember you   
sometimes. But, I seem to lost interest in the thought of you. Then,... I concentrated on this other boy, I  
had a crush on, Eli. From there, all I thought about was him." Sakura said to herself. She raised her head  
up and back down again.   
* flash*  
  
~lalala...  
lalalala  
lalala...~  
  
" Madison, I never noticed how cute, Eli is. He's so nice, athletic, skillful, and sweet. Oh, god, I really   
like him." Sakura said as she rested her head in her hands. She was staring at Eli, while talking to Madison.  
" I know, I've seen the way you look at him." Madison said, teasingly. Then, Madison thought about Sakura's first  
love. ' Was it puppy love?' Madison asked herself. Sakura blushed. They are in a class party. " Would you like   
to dance?" Eli asked Sakura as he extended his hand out to her. Sakura hesitate, but manages to choke out," sure."  
She accepts his hand and stands up. Eli takes her to the middle of the room.   
  
~Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand  
Oh, I~  
  
*end of flashback*  
  
Sakura is half happy and half sad. Now, in her head are two images. She's sees Li and Eli. Sakura shakes  
the images away. She turns the page to the 6th grade pages. She looks at the pictures of her and Eli. Then to the  
thought that Eli is not Li. She looks at the picture again and her imagination takes over. In the picture, where  
Eli is, is replaced by an image of Li. Sakura's shakes the illusion off. But Eli and Sakura never became more   
than friends. Sakura never told him how she felt, because she wanted to tell him at the right time, that she still  
likes him.  
  
* flash*  
  
'... I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you.'  
  
" Madison, I told Eli that I liked him last year and he said that he felt the same way. He just kissed me on the   
cheek. But, I never told him that I still do. Since, I haven't shown any signs of liking him. He thinks that I don't  
anymore. What should I do?" Sakura said to Madison, with a worried look on her face. " Maybe you don't know or your  
scared of his reaction. I mean, for all you know, he probably likes someone else." Madison said to her and pulls out  
her camcorder. " I guess." Sakura said, still a bit puzzled.  
  
~I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you ( love, love with you)~  
  
* end of flash*  
  
Sakura looks at the next page which is a graduation party of Eli's sister, Ruby. His sister graduated from high  
school. His mom invited Sakura and her family.  
  
*flash*  
  
~It doesn't matter what you say  
Or what you do ( no matter you say, no matter what you do)~  
  
' Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!' Sakura thougt as she walked out of her car. " Hey isn't that Li Showron?"  
Aiden said as he looked around after locking the door of his car. ' What?!' Sakura said, but she did not dare to look.  
' Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, he's here!' Sakura thought over and over when she, her father, and brother walked in the   
ballroom. She looks around while, her dad signs in. Sakura spots Eli. Sakura didn't say anything, she just smiled.  
" The kid hasn't heard of milk?" Tori whispered to Sakura. " Shut up! He's as tall as me you idiot." Sakura whispered  
back and stomped on his foot with her heel. Tori gasped in pain, but tried not to be noticed by everyone. Then, out of   
no where, Ruby, saw Tori and came running. " Tori!!" Ruby screamed and waved while running towards him. " Oh, great."  
Tori said sarcastically sad. Ruby came and jumped on Tori and hugged him. " Looks, like you have your hands full."   
Sakura said teasingly. " Shut up!" Tori said the giggling, Sakura.  
  
~Just give me a chance  
And I know I'll make you understand  
Oh, I~  
  
" Oh, look, who's here," Aiden said. Sakura looked to where her dad was lookig. She was speechless. Her father was   
talking about... " Li?!" Sakura screamed under her breath. " Hello Mrs. Showron." Aiden greeted. ' Oh my god, oh my god,  
oh my god,' Sakura thought and repeated to herself, over and over. " Oh! Hello, Aiden, nice to see you, again." Mrs.  
showron greeted back. They started talking about ' what's new with you.' Li was standing there next to his mom. Li was  
listening to their conversation. When he notice Sakura there, listening as well. Sakura was listening to the parents'  
conversation to avoid contact with Li. Li looked at her. ' Oh my god, Sakura! Here!' Li thought. " Look honey, it's Li."  
Her father tapped her shoulder, that snapped her out of her thoughts. ' Just act cool, Sakura, and be nice,' Sakura told  
herself. She turned her attention to Li, who was now blushing to see her pretty face. She looked at him and stared into his  
amber eyes for the moment, then blinked. ' Oh god! He's so cute as ever. Puberty was soo good to him.' Sakura thought.   
" Oh, hi, Li, nice to see after 3 years." Sakura said and hugged Li for a second. While Li was being hugged by Sakura, he   
became redder. ' Oh god! She's so close and hugging me! She smells good and very pretty.' Li thought as other million   
thoughts went through his head. She let go and smiled. He smiled back and his blush faded.   
  
~... I just can't help myself I'm falling in love with you.  
I think I'm falling...  
Oh, baby, no~  
  
All both of them could think of that night, was each other.  
*end of the long flashback*  
  
Sakura closes the book. She picked up the book and took it back to the shelf. Before she put it in it's place, a  
piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and gasped. The piece of paper contained an address, the address was Li's. At the   
bottom of the paper was something written.  
  
Sakura,  
This is Li's address. I know you're probably wondering where I got it. In the third grade when we had to write   
letters to each other, you got me and I got Li. So, If you still love him, write to him.  
Your friend,  
Madison  
  
Then Sakura decided to write him a letter. She had written the letter for half an hour now. The finishing letter, read:  
  
Dear Li,  
Hey, this is Sakura Avalon. If you are wondering how I got your address, I got it from Madison Taylor, my friend. I just  
wanted to say, hi. It's been 3 years since you transferred. I'm really sorry for our past years. The past of ours were bad times.  
I wish they never happen and I want to put them behind us. If you'd like to write back, please, tell me about yourself. Well,... bye!  
Always,  
Sakura  
  
~I just can't help myself  
I'm falling in love with you ( love, love with you)~  
  
It was short, but that was all she wanted to say to him in a letter. She put it in an envelope and looked at the time. * 7:30pm*  
She decided that she'd go and mail it now. She ran down the stairs. As she reached to open the door, she heard foot steps outside. She  
twisted the knob and opened the door. She was so shock to see who was there, she dropped the letter. " Li, what are you doing here?"   
Sakura asked. Li motioned her to come outside. She closed the front door behind her and waited for an explanation. Li sat on the swing  
on the porch and Sakura walked over to sit by him, never taking her eyes off him. " I have something to tell you?" Li started. " Now,  
that you mentioned it, I do, too." Sakura replied. " Really?" Li said, and blinked several times. " Well, you first." Li finally said.  
" No, you." Sakura insisted.   
  
~It doesn't matter what you say  
Or what you do ( no matter what you say, no matter what you do)  
Just give me a chance   
And I know I'll make you understand  
Oh, I  
I just can't help myself, I'm falling in love with you.~  
  
" Ok..." Li took a deep breath. " Well, I had a crush on you since Kindergater. I didn't know how to tell you. That... I...I-I-I love  
you, Sakura." Li said and looked down, afraid of what she might say. " If you don't love me back, I understand, but at least you know."  
Li continued and still was look down. " Li," Sakura started and sighed. " I had a crush on you since the 1st grade." Sakura told him.   
She still couldn't believe what he said. Li looked up, surprised and continue to listen. " And...I love you, too, Li." She said to him and  
held his hand. Li's face brightened. " Really?" He asked her. " Really." Sakura said and hugged him.   
  
~Love I no it's love  
It's gonna be love  
  
I think I'm falling in love   
I think I'm falling in love  
lalalal~  
  
Li pulled away amd gazed into her  
green eyes. He drew closer and closed his eyes. As he came near to Sakura face, she closed her eyes as she felt Li's lips brush against  
hers. They stayed like that for a while and Li deepened the kiss and pulled her close to him. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
~I think I'm falling in love  
I think I'm falling in love  
Babe, lalala...~  
  
The couple pulled away reluctantly, but had to because of the lack of air. They once again stared into each others' eyes and cuddle on  
the swing. They sat there together, looking at the sky.  
  
---------------------  
Author's Note: Ok. I hope that wasn't boring for you.   
Oh yeah, the words between the ~~ is the song. I tried   
my best to make it sound interesting. Do you think I should   
continue this story? PLease email me at Rockettgirl116@aol.com ---My parents would let me change my email name to my penname or a more appealing  
one. T_T;;  
  
  
  



End file.
